


Let Me Out

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e19 Jack in the Box, Hallucination Lucifer (Supernatural) | Hallucifer, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: it was so dark and so tight.it was way too dark and way too tight."guys?........i-i don't think i like this." jack called, hoping that the winchesters were close enough to hear, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach as he was met with silence, tempted to call out again but unsure if that would do anything.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Let Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Nine : Failed Escape

it was so dark and so tight.   
  
it was _way_ too dark and _way_ too tight.   
  
"guys?........i-i don't think i like this." jack called, hoping that the winchesters were close enough to hear, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach as he was met with silence, tempted to call out again but unsure if that would do anything.   
  
"look at you, buddy."   
  
jack jumped at the sound of lucifer's voice, nearly hitting his head on the top of the metal coffin as he anxiously shifted in the small space, turning his head and seeing lucifer laying beside him, moving as far away from the hallucination as he could, barely making any space between them, "you got played, man." lucifer laughed before turning on his side, smiling at jack, "i gotta hand it to the winchesters, they've still got game."   
  
"they.....they said i could trust them."   
  
lucifer raised his brows, eyes wide in judgement, "and you believed that shit? buddy, trust is a two way street; if they trusted you, why did they lock you up?"   
  
jack didn't have a response, he remembered what the winchesters told him but now he had an awful feeling that it was another lie; why did everyone have to lie?   
  
"did they tell you the specifics of their cure? why didn't they tell you how much time it would take?"   
  
"i-i don't know." he stammered, the gross feelings making it hard to speak, "you don't know because you, my friend, are naive. clueless. trusting----and you know what? they suckered you. why? well, first off, you're no longer useful to them, and secondly.....you killed _their mother_." lucifer spat and jack swallowed thickly, suddenly having trouble breathing as his chest began to hurt, "there's no coming back from that, alright? so this is it! for the rest of ever!"   
  
jack looked up at the coffin's ceiling(?), hating how close it was to his face and he took a shaky breath; that couldn't be true, sam and dean wouldn't just leave him here! surely, one of them will come by, maybe even castiel will come in and then he'll hear all the specifics of their plan.   
  
surely.........   
  
who was he kidding? he was stuck here forever because he was a monster and they couldn't put up with him anymore.   
  
it was too dark and too tight in here to be in here forever! jack couldn't stay in here!   
  
with a deep breath, jack's eyes flared gold and the coffin began shaking as he fought against it's warding, trying to break it open as much as he could, but his grace just couldn't get through, so he stopped trying, only to hear a laugh from beside him; "i'm sorry, was that it? you're gonna have to do way better than that, buddy!"   
  
jack clenched his jaw, he hated to admit it but lucifer was right, he was stronger than that.   
  
once again, jack's eyes flared gold and the coffin began shaking, metal clanging against metal as jack tried his damndest to break through, wanting to get the hell out of this awful place, and the metal started to even glow with heat from how power he was using, but for some reason, he just _couldn't_.   
  
so, he didn't. 

the box stopped shaking and jack pressed his lips together to prevent them from shaking, hating how awful he was feeling and wanting to leave, slamming his fist against the ceiling of the box, "sam!? dean?!" he cried, banging more and more as he tried to get attention.   
  
he wanted to get out, he wanted out!   
  
"i wanna get out! please let me out!" 

the only response he got was lucifer's laughter, jack's heart racing in his chest as he banged both fists against the ceiling, metal clanging as he did so, "SAM! DEAN!" he screamed, just wanting to be free again, just wanting to be able to move his arms and legs without restriction, just wanting to be able to breathe properly, just wanting to get out. 

jack let out a sob as he was met with silence, lucifer having even left and he screwed his eyes shut, turning on his side and curling up to the best of his ability, crying into his sleeves as the realization that this was his new life settled in.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
